


Your Scent

by inter__ludee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Best Friends, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Cat Hybrid Choi San, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Jung Wooyoung, Hybrids, Insecurity, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Or at least that's what San says, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pheromones, Scenting, Sharing a Bed, Shy Choi San, Soft Choi San, Wooyoung just smells good, Word grammar check is my beta, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inter__ludee/pseuds/inter__ludee
Summary: Jung Wooyoung is  your average 20 year old, too poor to go to university, but living life comfortably with his small job, an average apartment and a good group of friends. Life was going just fine until one day he gets an unusual surprise next to his apartment building during a thunderstorm. One he certainly wasn't expecting would have such a big impact.And Choi San for once in his life is happy that he had to find shelter from the harsh rain.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to my story!  
> I've really struggled personally in trying to find a Woosan hybrid fic that has fitted my taste...but I have also struggled to find one in general. I'm not sure why. But anyway, after this struggle I decided, hey, why not try write my own one! I'm not an AMAZING writer but I'm alright if I do say so myself.
> 
> I really hope anyone who reads this enjoys it and I'll try my best to stay consistent with updates and content! I love fluff and there will probably be no smut in this, unless I randomly decide I'd like to add some spice, which I probably will...because well, gotta have a lil every now and then.
> 
> Hopefully the prologue gives you a taste of my writing and hopefully the upcoming chapters will be much longer, but I guess it is a given that the prologue is shorter! Guess we shall see!
> 
> Enjoy <3 And please don't forget to leave a kudos and comment so I can see how you guys are enjoying it!

February had always been a cruel month. The weather had cold biting at your fingertips and rain spiking harshly against any exposed skin you dared to bare at it’s mercy, forcing you to carry an umbrella anywhere you went. As inconvenient as it was, anyone who decided against this would be putting their own well-being at risk, put themselves straight in the arms of the flu, which would wrap their entire body and hold them hostage until they learned that maybe carrying something as simple as an umbrella would be worth it against their suffering and the money they spend on an endless supply of tissues. 

Yet Jung Wooyoung remained one of the few who were to stubborn to follow this procedure, deciding something that was as simple as an umbrella wasn’t worth his money and he might as well get the cold that his co-workers and friends were complaining about. Even if in the end he would end up curled up in blankets rather than making this said money at work, so he just thanks the heavens that his boss is kind enough to give me paid sick leave. 

Besides, sitting at home wrapped up in blankets isn’t even that bad, apart from barely being able to breathe or sleep due to the blocked nose and occasional coughing fits, he gets to drink hot chocolate and watch his favourite dramas while his friends blow up his phone asking if he’s alright and if he needs anything. What could be better than this? Not owning an umbrella, that’s for sure. 

His mother would call with her classically worried tone, asking if she should come over and nurse him back to health with her homemade onion syrup medicine and soup, along with scallion pancakes. The offers were always…tempting, but he denies them good-heartedly, fearing getting his mother unwell and the unfortunate taste of the onion syrup. Sometimes he wished he had more responsibilities, maybe a pet cat to keep him company, it got lonely. Yet as someone who barely took care of himself, he’d rather not take the risk. 

Being alone became normal, apart from the random visits from his friends he was accustomed to living off of ramen packets, even if everyone knew they lacked nutrition and he was most likely slowly killing himself by eating the food which was practically artificial in itself. He had nothing to lose. He wasn’t depressed by any means, he just never saw any specific meaning in life, he lived in the moment, never planned ahead and just did his best to survive, even if it meant he barely ever ate properly or did anything actually enjoyable. His life wasn’t sad, it was just mediocre.  
Nothing had ever lead him to believe that he was meant to look for something more entertaining, something that would maybe will him to want to get home faster from work, or to even work harder so that he can make life as good as possible. Even as someone who was considered to be bright and kind, he thrived off making others happy, not himself. Cracking jokes and making people laugh at his annoying ways was all he needed, not some luxurious living. That would be boring. Wooyoung never understood the rich, they never did anything, in the end neither did he, but at least he worked for his survival. A few of his friends were pretty well off, he didn’t hold anything against them, it was just strange to see others living a completely different life to him just because they were fortunate.

But February wasn’t this good to everyone. Choi San hated February. He hated having to search the city for somewhere he could hide and try preserve some warmth to stop himself from getting sick or mysteriously disappearing at the hands of the cold or someone who simply hated his kind. As a hybrid, his heat preservation was slightly better than the average humans, but his immune system was weak from months and maybe even years of not being properly cared for. Many strangers often told him to go to a hybrid centre where he could stay until he could find a home, but it felt wrong.

He wasn’t a child, nor was he some pet to just be adopted by someone who was bored or simply lonely, being a ragdoll for a stranger just seemed…extremely unappealing, even if every place he visited always insisted he would be treated equally and didn’t have to worry about landing in the wrong hands. But that phrase itself put him on edge, being in the wrong hands, being taken in by someone who would treat him wrong, treat him like he’s been treated before. To put it simply, San wasn’t extremely sociable, in the right company he could be, but that hadn’t happened for years, so he simply felt like a shell of his old self, stumbling around streets and alleys, fishing food out from behind restaurants. 

It could have been days, weeks, years or decades since he had ended up like this and he wouldn’t have known, he once had hope he’d one day find someone who he could live with at peace in an equal setting, but that day never came. So, he had given up, on life, on friendship, on everything. 

But then one night everything changed, February was raging, her anger flashing in the angry lightning that spread across the sky like a spiders web, retracting as soon as it had ventured out. The rain was pelting, the feeling akin to thousands of needles pricking into your skin at the same time and San was desperate to run away. The loud clashes of thunder hurt his sensitive hearing as he ran around hectically, eyes wide in panic, he had gone through multiple thunderstorms during his time on the streets but not quite like this, not during rush hour when people were flooding the streets, along with the water that the drains were not quite able to keep up with. February was flashing her claws and San felt like he was her prey, darting around wherever he could get some sort of coverage before getting shoved out by a stranger who decided he was not worthy of staying dry.

He never enjoyed having to hide next to buildings. Most of the time people would be standing next to them smoking, or simply talking amongst themselves in numbers that made him uncomfortable, fearful of what could happen if they so happened to dislike people like him, hybrids. He still had marks on his arms from tyrants who decided it would be fun to see if cigarette burns healed faster on his skin, which they of course didn’t because he was still human not some superhero with amazing abilities. Yet idiots remain brainless. 

However, today he had to take the risk if he didn’t want the blinding rain pouring down from the sky to cause him to accidentally get hit by a car. So he sighed in relief when he saw an average looking apartment building with no apparent visitors, running to the small roof near the entrance as fast as he could and crouching against the wall, slightly breathless from his frantic running and the cold. And by God February must really hate him, because just as he manages to catch his breath, a man of pretty average stature crouches next to him, eyes full of concern which reflected in his voice quite evidently. 

And San winced as the words, “Are you alright?” left his mouth. 

But the man…or boy, he looked young, was pretty. Oh, so pretty, and the sparkle in his eyes was slowly drawing him in as he tried to force his brain to produce an answer that wouldn’t make him look stupid. That’s when it caught his nose, the scent wafting from the so far unnamed guy, it was just simply too good to give up, even to someone like him. It smelled of home, of comfort, and most importantly, there was nothing threatening. From the honey voice to the god-like pheromones, for once in his homeless life San sensed no danger, so he decided this would be it. 

“No, I…I’m lost”, The words came out broken.

Maybe this would be it. 

Silence. A contemplative look.

“Do you want to come inside? I can warm you up a bit?”.

And that risk was the best one he had ever taken.


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San gets taken in by a pretty man named Wooyoung who has blonde hair, he gives him clothes and lets him clean himself up.
> 
> San decides that maybe he can trust him.
> 
> While Wooyoung questions his life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one!! 
> 
> Hopefully it meets your expectations <3  
> I'm not how often I'll update, but hopefully I'll be mostly consistent.

The intensity of the rain was evident in the way it pattered harshly against the windows of the building, creating a deafening cacophony of noise, shrill as a sirens shriek on the single-glazed glass. And San felt the chill in his bones as he stood in the corridor, waiting for his mysterious saviour to finish closing the main door and grabbing any mail he may have had, humming lightly as he fiddled around with the small compartment. The wet clothes hung off his skinny frame like torn rags, shrinking his appearance and making him look even smaller and more vulnerable than he already was. 

The hybrid rubbed his arms with a downcast look at the floor, his black ears flicking lightly in discomfort at the moisture that had seeped through to his fur, and the feeling of the lack of muscle beneath his fingers as he massaged his skin gently in attempt to calm himself. Yet the anxious flicking of his tail showed quite the opposite of any possible sign of comfort, even if he was now in a moderately safe place. A light flinch overcame his body as he heard the man put his hands together gingerly in attempt to catch the cat’s attention, smiling apologetically as he saw his reaction.

His breath hitched slightly as he began to talk, the pleasant yet slightly lively voice once again blessing San’s ears, “My name is Wooyoung, I’m 20 and I work at a café nearby, I was coming down to get my mail when I saw you, sorry if I scared you”. 

Even in such a strange situation, the latter seemed to keep such a calm composure, like he hadn’t just picked up a stray hybrid from the street, but maybe he wasn’t one of those people. 

Many seemed to still see hybrids as ‘lower’ beings, even if they by law now had their own rights and could live their own lives, there were always a select few that decided they wouldn’t be accepting of the other…species. Even if they were not much different from themselves, save for a few extra appendages and slightly varying genetics. It wasn’t uncommon to see hybrids in the street on a daily basis, whether it be with their more human friends or alone, it had been like this for years.

Lost in his own thought, San hadn’t realised the quizzical look Wooyoung was giving him, most likely due to the lack of answer as he watched the feline stare blankly at the floor, expression shrouded by mild worry and even blooming confusion as he mentally questioned how he had gotten here. A small tap on his shoulder pulled the black-haired man out of his pondering state as he blinked rapidly for a few seconds to clear his mind and focus his vision back on the blonde in front of him who looked moderately concerned, clearly still anticipating an answer but seemingly not willing to try force one. 

After a few more seconds of silent waiting, Wooyoung nodded lightly, accepting that the latter wasn’t ready to talk just yet, so he shot him a small smile and walked past him, heading up the stairs at a slow pace to show that he intended to lead him to his apartment, which the black-haired caught onto quite fast, following closely after him, but keeping a fair distance in-between them just in case the too-kind stranger decided he no longer wanted to help him. Which had happened before. 

Soon they arrived at a door with the number 24 engraved on a oval, golden plate, plastered against the faded brown paint, which had visibly chipped and worn away in some areas, signifying having been there for a good few years without being repainted. The sound of a key turning in a lock echoed in the empty corridor, working against the ongoing sound of rain, which was now less evident with a smaller amount of windows nearby.  
“Sorry if it’s messy, I wasn’t expecting any company any time soon”, Wooyoung murmured with a further slight hum in his voice, sounding guilty as he pushed the door open and moved aside to let the hybrid inside, giving him an encouraging nod to indicate it was safe for him to enter, so this was it, this was when he put himself at the hands of this complete stranger. He could be a murderer, but here San was, walking into his apartment and quietly brushing his shoes against the doormat so he wouldn’t get the floors dirty or wet. 

Once he had entered, he didn’t know what to do, simply standing next to the coat rack like a motionless statue, akin to a statue within the opening to the living room, a decoration. Soon after his own entrance the blonde had followed, hanging up his jacket and pulling off his boots before leading the cat into the main living area, wringing his hands with evident nerves, unaware of what he should do. His gaze occasionally darted to the slightly tufted ears poking out from the mess of hair on the hybrids head, or the tail that anxiously curled around its owners’ skinny leg, the end flickering in a fidgety manner. 

“You must be cold…I’ll go get some spare clothes so that you can have a shower and clean up, just put the wet clothes in the washing basket”, Wooyoung spoke thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his neck before continuing, “I’ll try have them clean or at least dry by tomorrow and we’ll see what we can do then, I doubt I can give you any more help at…” A glance at the clock on the wall, “8:30PM”.

Yet San still remained speechless, simply tipping his head forwards and backwards in a weak nod, grateful for even this amount of help, people rarely gave him anywhere to stay let alone clothes or the idea of having a shower, many were too sensitive towards the concept of their water and heating being wasted on a stranger who must not be worth their time. So, he tried his best to muster a small smile towards the other, who appeared to be of a similar height to himself, but…healthy, and not malnourished. 

His ears tipped back slightly, and the anxiety rose in his chest as Wooyoung left the room, disappearing through another door, staying there a few minutes, the sound of clothes being moved around audible even from where the hybrid stood. And soon he reappeared, carrying what appeared to be a clean set of clothes which consisted of a white short sleeve, a pair of grey sweatpants, fresh boxers, and black socks. For a moment San chewed on his lip in concern, fiddling with his tail as he looked at the pile thoughtfully.

“Oh yeah…your tail…you can make a hole in the sweatpants for it if you want? I don’t mind, they’re an old pair anyway, let me know if you’ll need scissors, you look around my height so they should fit fine”, The blonde remarked, passing him the pile of clothes before nodding towards another door, “The bathroom is there, the light blue towel is the spare and you can use anything you need, I’m sure you know how to work the shower but just in case, the knob with the red controls the hot water and the knob with the blue controls the cold”.

With wide eyes San held the clothes close to his chest, gasping briefly at a loss for words, unsure of what to say apart from a small ‘thankyou’, yet Wooyoung seemed to not mind as his gaze softened considerably and he shrugged, clearly indifferent to the situation, not aware of just how amazed the hybrid was, heavily appreciative of the others help. Without another word he hurried to the bathroom after giving the other a quick bow. Soon after he had entered to comfortably sized room the sound of pouring water could be heard throughout the apartment. And San hadn’t realised how much he missed the feeling of warm water and the feeling of being clean. 

-

Wooyoung didn’t know what had happened. He didn’t know how he had ended up with a stranger in his home, well…if you could call it a home. All he could think about was how one moment he was collecting some letter and how the next he was passing a man with cat ears and a tail some of his old clothes along with the offer of letting him stay the night. 

He was a fairly sociable person, not fearing talking to strangers and having a friendly disposition towards others unless they mysteriously made it onto his bad side, which did not occur often. Yet communication was an important skill considering he worked in a café. But he still didn’t understand why he had let this completely random person into his house. It was a known fact homeless people and hybrids existed in this area, so he didn’t know why he had decided to help this one despite having seen so many and not offering them the same help. 

Yet the sound of water reminded him how vulnerable the other had been when he’d seen him, he looked half frozen to death, and as soon as he had spotted the blonde fear struck his gaze, but a twitch of his nose and it had disintegrated, being replaced with a strange familiarity. The feline seemed quite young, possibly around Wooyoungs age, yet the homeless life had clearly aged him, he looked tired, thin, and the lack of hope deep in his eyes showed just how much he wanted to move away from the suffering he had clearly faced. 

Just in this small amount of time Wooyoung had taken in many features of the others appearance, his sharp eyes, the slim yet defined appearance of his general facial structure, eyebrows framing his face well. He had a fairly straight nose with a slightly raised bridge, minimal scarring marred his face and despite the stress he had endured his skin was clear apart from not being completely clean. His hair was coal, but there was a strip in the front that seemed slightly lighter, yet the colour was unknown for now, not until he would be fully clean. The hybrids ears and tail matched his hair, black in colour, yet the hair on his head clearly hadn’t been cut in a while, his bangs reaching past his eyes and fluttering over his cheekbones and curled around the back of his neck loosely. 

He was attractive to say the least, slightly scruffy, but attractive. A career in modelling would have suited him well, but sadly life clearly had other plans for this unfortunate soul. 

The sound of the water shutting off and footsteps in the bathroom pulled Wooyoung out of his thoughts as he led himself over to his sofa and sat down, leaned against it and sighing.

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now lets hope I can keep this length of chapters going throughout the story! I'm still fairly young compared to others on here so I'm not particularly used to writing extremely long stories/chapters, but hopefully they'll suffice!
> 
> Any updates on the story/my posting will be in the comments!


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung whips out his cooking survival skills and transforms cheap noodles into a comforting meal to eat on an empty stomach. 
> 
> San is amazed at how freeing it can feel to have clean hair, and how good the kind man could make food seem at such a...low price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait :')  
> I get writers block pretty often and soon I'm going to be back to school. This chapter was way longer than I intended it to be but well, I guess it's nice for you guys lolol  
> I put this at the end of the last chapter but if you ever want to contact me...  
> Twitter; choisanaddict  
> Instagram; dom.inik.a
> 
> A light TW for this chapter: Body dysmorphia, insecurity - this begins when San looks in the mirror, but if you don't want to take the risk then stop once he gets out of the shower! It is safe to read again at the line; "The padding of feet...".
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

Hot water ran down Sans body as he tilted his head up into the warmth, eye closed as it hit his face, adoring the feeling of the dirt slowly being washed away from his skin, but of course water alone couldn’t solve this issue. So, he got to work, trying to look for the body wash without getting too much of the water in his eyes, hands soon finding a bottle. The corners of his lips twitched lightly as he tried to decide whether he liked the scent of strawberry that flooded his sense of smell, it was heavy, but almost in a nice way.

He decided not to dwell on it for too long as he began to lather the gel in his hands, rubbing it into skin, not wanting to dirty what looked like a washcloth with the grime sticking to him. The process of getting rid of it all took a few minutes due to how it had built up, but once he had finished, he truly felt like a new person, moving onto his hairy as he grabbed some unscented shampoo, humming at the noticeable difference between what he had just used. Yet once again, he tried to ignore his ongoing thoughts and focused on further cleansing himself, moving the new substance through his hair and massaging the suds into the slightly matted strands.

A grimace settled on his features as he saw how the colour of the foam changed from a gentle white to a cloudy, muddy brown. It was truly a harsh reality. But in the end, it was life and as much as he hated it, it had become something he had grown used to. 

San rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, making sure to make it as clean as he could without rubbing it into non-existence, ears tilted back so water wouldn’t flood them, the fur now also much cleaner. He made sure to do the same to his tail before softly applying some conditioner, letting it sit for a while before also rinsing it out, marvelling at the difference it had already made. Such luxuries hadn’t met him in a long time. And before he knew it, he was out of the pleasant warmth and drying himself off in the cold air of the bathroom, appreciating the slight heat of the steam. 

As he gazed at himself in the mirror, appreciating his now much more appealing appearance, he realised how the clothes hung off of his frame, a painful reminder to the lack of nourishment he suffered during his time on the streets. There was little fat on his body. The blonde boy seemed to be around the same height as him, which further added to the realisation of how skinny he had become, especially since the clothes didn’t seem to be intentionally oversized. Yet once again, he decided not to dwell on it, afraid of further adding to his insecurities and body dysmorphia, which had only been fuelled by his current state.

He had never liked how he looked, at one point even resenting the fact that he was born the way he was, sometimes wishing he could just get rid of the ears and tail attached to his body. In the time that he had been alive they had only caused him grief. But he learned that there was no possibility of this, unless he wanted to damage himself for life, and even as someone with little to no will to live he did not want to risk this. 

After a few more minutes had passed he realised that the other must be waiting for him, so he shook his head and pulled his eyes away. Sighing before nodding to himself and moving towards the door.

-

The padding of feet across the wooden floor echoed lightly in the silence of the apartment as San shuffled slightly awkwardly back towards Wooyoung, fingers tugging at the hem of the white t-shirt in a nervous manner as the blonde boys scent surrounded his body, flooding his system and putting him on edge. Despite the calmness of the other and the sweet smell he left on the fabric, it was still unfamiliar to the hybrid, making him uneasy as his gaze darted around the room, scanning the furniture and photo frames hanging off the walls. 

“Ah, that was… actually quite quick, I expected you to be in there longer”, Wooyoung said suddenly, clearly trying to soften the tone of his voice as to not frighten the other, he sounded puzzled, but soon seem to correct himself within his mind as he licked his lips and nodded his head gently, “But I guess that would make sense, since…cats don’t really like water right?”.

It was an innocent statement, clearly lacking no bite and holding no intent of insulting the feline in front of him, but San couldn’t help but flinch slightly, grinding his teeth at being compared to a…literal cat. In the end he was still mostly human spare for the ears, tail, heightened senses, and some other biological differences. That didn’t stop him from being able to live life normally like any ‘normal’ human would. But he tried to brush it off, not wanting to force a negative view upon his new acquaintance, or at least not yet. 

His tail shifted uncomfortably in the trouser leg he had forced it into, not wanting to destroy the clothes he had been so generously given, even if the offer was on the table he wasn’t ready to risk Wooyoung taking a sudden dislike to him and throwing him back on the street. There was still slight tension in the air, neither of them quite sure what to say, not that San was very willing to speak up in the first place.

“You can uh, take the bed, if you want, I feel like it would be rude for me to leave a guest stranded on the sofa”, The blonde began, glancing between San and the apparent bedroom door hesitantly, clearly not quite sure of the decision he had just made, but it soon faded into something considerably softer as he continued, “And I’m sure you’ll need to rest properly, I haven’t ever stayed outside but I’ve never seen anywhere comfortable to sleep”.

To an outsider it would’ve seemed like backhanded sentiment, but it was understandable, because he was right. The hybrid hadn’t slept comfortably in months, always stuck on an old sofa in an alleyway or in a makeshift cardboard shelter, starving and freezing. And just at the thought of food, his stomach began to make noise, causing him to self-consciously place his hands on his abdomen, colour rising to his originally pale face, ears flicking backwards slightly in embarrassment. 

Wooyoung quirked a brow at the other, looking at the floor briefly before standing up and grinning, “Guess before you sleep you gotta have something to eat, huh?”. His question wasn’t answered, but one look at the sheepish boy in front of him told him he was right. It was clear the other didn’t want to ask for anything, but his face was easy to read, and the clutching of his stomach made it even easier to understand what he needed right now. It was obvious he hadn’t eaten for a while, or a lot at all for that matter, his body made up of bones and lean muscle. Skin lacking colour at the significant abundance of sustenance, it was a sad sight, but he wouldn’t voice his concerns out loud, worrying he might offend the other at the assumption that he couldn’t look after himself, which must be wrong since he had survived so far. 

His narrow eyes followed Wooyoung as he moved swiftly to the kitchen in long strides, opening the fridge and tutting to himself at the realisation that there really might not be anything to feed the latter. But then a lightbulb lit in his mind and shut the small door, sliding to the cupboard, and digging through it for a few seconds before pulling out two packets of instant ramen and smiling to himself victoriously. 

“I know it’s not much, but it would put me at ease to know you’re at least going to have something in your stomach by the end of the night”, He murmured in a sweet tone, as if trying to coax the hybrid forward in assurance that there was nothing bad going to happen, and that he truly was just trying to help him with no ulterior moment. It was only natural that he wasn’t very trusting, it was hard to trust anyone in the world they lived in, but Wooyoung hoped that just for tonight he wouldn’t fear the person in front of him. 

To his pleasure, the black ears atop the latter’s head swivelled forward at the sight of the ramen, and hunger bled into his gaze as he audibly swallowed his saliva, tongue lightly running along his canines. 

Carefully, he began to move forward, nodding tenderly as he sat himself at the small dinner table, patiently waiting for Wooyoung to make his next move and evidently comfortable with letting him feed him, not having worries of any possible poisoning or…whatever else could happen. They were baby steps, but it was still better than the hesitance he had shown at the front of the building when this help was first offered. It would take time for him to open, but that was fine. 

With a small excited bounce of his heels, Wooyoung poured some filtered water into a saucepan, making sure there was enough space for both servings of the noodles before setting it on the stove, turning on the heat and waiting for it to boil. Afterwards getting out some spam and cutting it up into reasonable slices, making sure to include some meat for the other. This followed with the slicing of some green onions to add some flavour to the ramen, which usually didn’t have a lot of taste due to it well…being artificial. 

Once the water boiled, he slipped in both packets of noodles, setting aside the flavouring packets for later while he brought out two medium bowls and some boiled eggs he had made for lunch yesterday, glad that there were left overs and he could provide the other with a larger variety. It didn’t take long for the noodles to be ready considering they were made to be ready fast, he strained them through a colander and set aside the water, putting the pasta itself into a bowl of a colder version of the liquid to improve the texture. 

Moving on from that part, he hurriedly poured in both flavourings into the already warm water, mixing it while feeling the same sharp gaze on him as before, slight pride blossoming in his chest at the idea that he was being so closely observed. After living off of such things for so long he learned how to make them a bit more interesting. He added some extra seasoning before sharing the broth between the two bowls with a small ladle, then adding the noodles, making sure to give his companion a bit more. It didn’t take long for them to be quoted by the aromatic scent before Wooyoung lightly fluttered some green onion over the dish, placed three slices of spam on each with half of a boiled egg. 

He wanted the other to eat his fill, but not to the point that he felt sick. After such a visibly long time of not eating a proper meal, his stomach must have shrunk considerably. It would be unpleasant for him to simply stuff himself for the sake of it. 

“And… it’s done! I’m sorry it took that long, but I wanted to at least try make something nice out of it”, He said cheerfully, but the looming worry behind it was clear, even if there was an attempt at concealing it. Soon enough there was cutlery placed on the table and the bowls were in front of their designated individual. The hybrid taking a few seconds to simply admire what he had been given, unsure of how to react before looking up to see the appreciative expression of the pretty man. His amazement clearly taken positively, as it should be.

Wooyoung put his hands together and bowed slightly towards the cheap food, laughing in his head at the irony before saying, “Let’s enjoy the food!”. And after that, they both dug in.

Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to bookmark and kudos <3!  
> And if you can, please leave comments! I reply to all of them and it's great to hear feedback!!!
> 
> I'm gonna try updating more often as well :D Once it gets more into the main body of the story the updates should be more frequent.  
> Once again sorry for any mistakes but I was writing this late ksksk

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? 
> 
> I look forward to writing more <3  
> Also, tags will probably be added and I hopefully don't decide to change the name lmao
> 
> My twt is @/choisanaddict and my ig is @/dom.inik.a if any of ya'll wanna chat or gimme recommendations to add into the fic <:


End file.
